Un homme de silence
by Les concombres masques
Summary: Ce que Charlie Swan regrettait le plus, c'était de n'avoir jamais pu voir sa fille grandir.  Traduction d'une fic d'Estora


**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont issus de Twilight. Cette fanfic a été entièrement écrite par Estora. Je n'ai fait que traduire (et bêta-readé). Il n'y a donc aucun profit créé sur le dos de ces personnes. Bonne lecture !**

Un homme de silence

Ce que Charlie Swan regrettait le plus, c'était de n'avoir jamais pu voir sa fille grandir.

Sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de désillusions, donc une partie de lui - la partie auto-méprisante qu'il haïssait - lui disait que ce n'était jamais qu'une autre à ajouter au tout, et qu'il ne devait pas y penser.

La partie logique, celle du chef de police Swan, le niait, et c'était cela - et juste cela - qui lui permettait de braver ses doutes et ses peines : ce n'était pas de sa faute, il se le rappelait parfois. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son ex-femme ait été trop lunatique, trop exigeante pour se poser avec lui et leur fille d'à peine un an. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si c'était à _elle _que la justice a donné la garde de leur enfant, leur précieux enfant, Bella. Ainsi allait la cour.

Les enfants, souvent, tout le temps, allaient avec leur mère.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne voyait sa fille que quelques fois par an c'était encore moins de sa faute si elle avait décidé de mépriser sa ville et tout ce qui y était associé. Charlie Swan était un homme de silence, et il ne lui montra jamais à quel point son jugement lui pesait - à quel point ça le blessait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre la haine de sa fille envers Forks. Il ne savait qu'une chose : il verrait sa fille encore moins souvent.

Les années passèrent, et ses visites se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Parfois Renée, lorsqu'elle se souvenait que sa fille avait un père, lui envoyait des photos. De magnifiques photos. Des photos de sa fille, à cinq, neuf et quatorze ans. Des bribes de sa vie, des instants capturés par le flash d'un appareil. Une était celle d' une fête d'anniversaire, dont il avait ignoré l'existence. Une autre représentait Bella, prise de loin dans un parc, se faisant pousser sur une balançoire. Elle avait l'air si jeune, si innocente - si _heureuse._

Il ne voyait que très rarement sa fille heureuse lorsqu'elle venait à Forks, un fait qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans, elle était venue lui rendre visite. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille : elle était arrivée à travers la porte, avec sa sacoche et son écharpe enroulée autour de son visage. C'était en novembre, il faisait horriblement froid, mais la maison offrait un refuge si doux. Les deux avaient bataillé avec les valises, et son visage arborait un sourire resplendissant. Des mois - presque une année - avaient passé depuis leur dernière rencontre, et elle avait grandi. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, elle était un peu plus grande, et son visage plus anguleux, ayant perdu ses rondeurs de bébé.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui, et son regard fut dévastateur.

Tant de mépris.

Oh, elle souriait, mais d'un sourire si forcé que Charlie pensa qu'elle aurait eut la même expression si elle se faisait poignarder. Il lui demanda si elle était heureuse d'être venue, et elle répondit : « Oui, Ch-Papa. Je suis contente de te revoir. »

Aucune émotion.

Il resta éveillé toute la nuit. _Charlie, _elle allait l'appeler ainsi. Elle ne l'appelait pas _Papa_, et elle détestait cet endroit.

Charlie Swan était un homme de silence, et il n'en fit pas tout un plat, se contentant d'encaisser le coup. Il savait que sa fille se sentait coupable pour tout, et il savait que si _elle _savait qu'_il _savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être avec lui, elle serait encore plus contrariée, et il ne voulait pas ça. Alors il sourit, et les deux ne parlèrent que peu au dîner - car aucun des deux n'était très verbeux, selon elle (il ne l'avait pas corrigé, il trouvait ça mignon) - et il essaya de lui rendre les choses plus excitantes, en l'emmenant pêcher ou en la laissant jouer avec Jacob Black.

Il faisait de son mieux avec ce qu'il avait, mais ce sentiment ne le quitta jamais : elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, et il ne la verrait jamais grandir. Du petit poupon dans ses bras, si fragile et pleine de vie, à cette intouchable, silencieuse adolescente qu'il connaissait à peine, Charlie se débattait avec la certitude qu'il avait manqué sa chance.

Parfois il haïssait Renée pour lui avoir fait ça. Parfois, il haïssait Forks d' être la raison pour laquelle Bella l'évitait. Mais plus que tout, il se haïssait parfois pour n'être pas ce que Bella voulait, même s'il ne _savait pas _ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne lui parlait jamais, ne se confiait jamais. Ne lui disait jamais rien, pas même lorsqu'elle avait emménagé pour vivre avec lui - _vivre avec lui !_

Il était fou de joie ce jour-là, mais il était un homme de silence, et avait du mal à faire sentir ses émotions, en particulier en la présence de Bella. Il ne voulait pas l'agacer avec son comportement, ni la contrarier en lui donnant quelque chose qui ne serait jamais réciproque, alors il intériorisa tout et l'accueillit patiemment, lui dit qu'il lui avait acheté une nouvelle voiture. Elle lui demanda « A quel point peu cher ? », peut-être légèrement condescendante.

« En fait, ma puce, je te l'ai déjà achetée. Un cadeau de bienvenu. »dit-il, la regardant avec espoir.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

L'argent ne peut acheter l'amour.

Son expression ne changea pas, et elle continua de regarder maussadement la pluie ruisselant sur les carreaux. « Tu n'étais pas obligé, Papa. J'allais m'en acheter une. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » dit-il rapidement. « Je veux que tu sois heureuse ici. ». Mais il ne pouvait plus la regarder - non pas parce qu'il devait regarder la route, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce visage passif, peu impressionné, sachant très bien que s'il la regardait plus longtemps, il ne pourrait pas l'endurer.

« C'est très gentil, Papa. Merci. Ça me touche beaucoup. »

Si forcé, si répété.

Elle détestait cet endroit.

Il était gêné, non pas parce qu'elle l'avait « remercié ». Le savait-elle, pouvait-elle le voir, à quel point il essayait de gagner son affection et son approbation ? Sans doute pas. Malgré toute son intelligence, sa fille n'était pas très observatrice. « Eh bien, de rien. », murmura-t-il, et la conversation bascula vers de bêtes commentaires sur la météo.

Savait-elle à quel point il lui faisait mal ?

Savait-elle à quel point il voulait être le père qu'elle désirait ?

Savait-elle à quel point il ne voulait que son bonheur ?

Les questions hantaient Charlie Swan, mais pas une fois il ne les posa à Bella, de peur de la contrarier.

Charlie Swan était un homme faisant preuve d'une immense retenue, et c'était très rare qu'il n'aimait ouvertement pas une personne. Edward Cullen était l'un des rares, très rare - peut-être le seul - qui tombait dans la catégorie des gens qu'il _haïssait_.

Durant un peu plus de deux ans, il observa le garçon et sa fille se rapprocher, détestant l'étendue de contrôle qu'il exerçait sur elle, le pouvoir qu'il avait dans ce couple clairement inégalitaire. De brefs moments, il les regardait, troublé - d'un côté, il n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi heureuse. De l'autre, Cullen la traitait comme une enfant, de manière condescendante, comme si elle était _sa _fille, pas celle de Charlie.

La jalousie, voilà ce que c'était. La jalousie que ce garçon la traitait comme une gamine, mais pouvait tout de même la rendre heureuse dans une ville qu'elle détestait si clairement.

Et la fureur que ce garçon l'ait complètement détruite lorsqu'il la quitta, si cruellement, si misérablement.

Quatre mois de dépression catatonique, quatre mois de cauchemars, quatre mois de misère absolue, et rien de ce qu'il faisait n'aidait sa fille. Elle ne le _laissait _pas l'aider.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il sut qu'il l'avait perdue pour toujours - d 'abord à sa mère, puis à ce garçon, et il ne la récupèrerait jamais, plus jamais.

Tout espoir fut perdu le jour où le garçon revint et décida qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait l'épouser - et puis ils furent mariés, sa Bella, au doux âge de dix-huit ans, presque dix-neuf. Puis ils étaient partis. Juste partis.

Elle ne se retourna jamais vers le père qui ne voulait que son bonheur, et Charlie Swan ne dit jamais rien de l'entaille qui lui déchirait le cœur. Ne tentait jamais de lui dire qu'elle le blessait, le tuait lentement avec son cynisme et sa froideur. Ne voulait jamais lui causer de peine.

Charlie Swan était un homme de silence.


End file.
